Ghosts
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: After a fight with Jade, Beck is visited by the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future. They help him understand the relationship between Andre and Jade that he needs to help happen. This summary sucks, but I recommend it.


Hey everyone. So if you're a diehard Jandre fan you probably don't know me seeing as I started out writing Bade. But for a while I've been liking Jade/Andre more then Beck/Jade. I think it's because I'm starting to see more faults in Beck's character then I'd like Jade to be with. Plus the fact that he kissed Tori in the first episode is still annoying me.

Anyway, I hope you like this. If so I have a few more one-shot ideas, or if you'd like to see something happened I'd be happy to consider any ideas.

Please review. I was gonna be like "let's see if you guys can review better then, the bade people, but that seems kinda mean so i won't say it. :) So just please take the time to review. And hopefully enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

"You're being ridiculous.!" I yell at the retreating form of my girlfriend.

From my seat at our group's usual lunch table, I watch Jade's retreating form stomp through the parking lot at the moment not caring where she is going. She'll apologize soon enough, she just needs to cool off.

Turning back to the group I can't help but catch the end of Andre's glare.

"What?" I ask, not understanding how our fight would create anger in him.

"Jade's right." He simply said, checking his phone and grabbing his things. "You and I both know you don't treat her like a girlfriend should be treated." With that and another glare, he follows in Jade's actions.

"What was that all about?" I ask the group as a whole.

I received my answers in the form of a confused shrug by Tori, and confusing stories by Cat and Robbie.

The bell rings bringing me to my last class of the day. Coincidental, the same class I share with both Jade and Andre. I walk in cautiously, fearing to become Jade's new scissor dart board. Though, as class begins, and progresses, there is no sight of either Jade or Andre. A part of me can't help but hope they're not together, but the overwhelming side reminds me I'm hot and that Andre's my best friend. I figure I'll text them tonight, give them time to cool off.

* * *

><p>As I get ready for bed I can't help but mull over the text responses or lack thereof from Jade and Andre. Sure maybe I was in the wrong but Jade was overreacting. Besides, what did Andre mean by saying I don't treat Jade like she should be treated?<p>

The question repeats in my head over and over, until I can barely stand to think it again. Lying down I decide to worry about the situation tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to see my trailer filled with cold, cloud-like fog.<p>

"Beck. Beck." I hear an oddly familiar voice call to me.

"Who's there?" I call into the open. I'm not terrified, just a little concerned for my safety. But not terrified. My proud conscious tells me.

"I know I've been dead for awhile, but that's no excuse for forgetting your favorite Aunt." The voice says, gaining a figure as a dark shadow can now be seen through the fog.

"Aunt Christine? Is that you?" I ask the figure in confusion.

"Who else do you think would make this trip to help her favorite little Becky?" The figure asked, stepping out of the fog, allowing me to see her dark curly hair, tan skin, and favorite red flowing dress.

"But you died when I was eight, we went to your funeral." I say trying to reason with her.

"Or did I?" The figure asks, causing my mouth to drop in shock. "Nah, I'm just kidding Becky." She smirks, "I am your ghost of Christmas past!" She exclaimed taking a bow. "And I'm here to help you with the situation with your girlfriend, to make sure things turn out like they should. "

"There are probably smarter questions to be asked at this moment but I have to tell you, it's not Christmas." I say sitting up, my mind about as foggy as my room.

"Fine if you need to get technical, I'm the ghost of after Christmas past! Happy?" She asks sarcastically. "No more questions, we don't have much time. You will be visited by two other spirits tonight so we have a scheduled to keep."

"Okay then." I say, still confused with why I need help with Jade. This fight will blow over soon enough. But as long as I get to spend time with my favorite Aunt, I'll do anything.

"Well stand up, give me a hug and close your eyes." She says with a smile, holding out her arms.

Walking into them, I close my eyes and soon enough a feeling of spinning and falling surrounds me. Feeling her arms release me I open my eyes to see a block full of run down houses in front of me.

"I don't remember this place." I say looking up to my Aunt.

"Your not suppose to. This is Jade and Andre's old neighborhood." She explains.

"But aren't you suppose to show me things from my own past?" I ask confused

"You were already there, what good would that do?" She asks. "Come on let's see what they're up to."

Walking up the cracked steps, and through the door, what looks to be eight year old Jade and Andre were sitting beside a small, tinsel covered Christmas tree.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Jade asked

"I asked Santa for a keyboard, but mama says he might not have enough room on the slay so not to be disappointing. She said I was good enough to get twenty of them, but that I might have to wait until next year." Andre answered, "What about you?"

"Promise not to laugh?" At his nod she continued, "I asked...I asked for us both to get into this school I found out about." She pulled out a crumpled flyer out of her pocket. "It's called, Hollywood Arts Elementary. It helps people get to be stars, and it's a string of private schools so we could go until we become stars." She explains handing him the decolored flyer. "They're holding auditions next year, and are giving out ten scholarships." She finishes watching him read the flyer.

"We should go! My mama can drive us, and everything." He says. "Mom!" He calls to his mom as she enters the rooms. "Look what Jade found!" Handing the page to his mom with a large smile.

"Wow, so are you guys going to go for it?" She asked looking to the duo.

"We want to, could you drive us to the audition?" Andre asked politely

"Of course, Honey, one day off won't hurt." She said smiling, checking her watch. "It's 9:45, you know what that means!" She said in excitement, "Time for bed, Santa will be here in a few."

Jade stood up along with Andre, to walk across the street to her home. But halfway down the driveway she froze.

"Could Jade stay over tonight?" Andre asks, noticing the noise as he went to walk her outside.

Christine and I walked behind Andre's mother to the door. Out across the street we could see what obviously had Jade stop in her tracks.

Across the street, clothing and furniture could be seen thrown around the yard, while two people's raised voices rang through the broken scene. I was stuck staring at the violence that was displayed as a shadow behind one of the house's curtains.

"Come on Jadey, you and Andre will have a sleep over tonight. Go on up stairs, Santa will be here soon." She said leading the two into the house, all the while I could see a silent sadness in her eyes.

I looked at my Aunt hoping she would tell me it was all a dream.

"She never told you about any of this I take it." She stated.

"Can we go?" I ask, hating myself for not being able to go through even minutes of the life Jade and Andre had.

"Sure, it's about time I get you back. Were a little behind scheduled." She answered, opening her arms once again.

Hugging her again, I open my eyes to find my self back in my room.

"Go back to bed, a friend of mine will be here to pick you up shortly." She explains, too soon disappearing into a heavy, cloud of fog.

Closing my eyes I decide to get some more sleep in case this is all real.

* * *

><p>A sharp bell toll wakes me seemingly minutes later, though the clock did not change, as if frozen in place. Just as Jade had been.<p>

Opening my eyes expecting fog, I caught a glimpse of what looked to be the back of a department store Santa.

"Um..Hello." I say trying to get his attention.

Turning around the beard and bell came into view. "Sorry, I just wanted to take a look at your CD collection. I am the ghost of Christmas present. But my friends call me, George."

"Alright then, George, I'm Beck. Can we get this over with I really need to sleep." I say tiredly, dreading school tomorrow.

"Sure, grab a hold of the bell and close your eyes."

Following his directions, I hear him say "Ho Ho Ho!" And the spinning and falling sensation is back.

Landing and letting go of the bell, I see that I am still standing in a what looks to be the neighborhood I had been before, though this time the cars are actually from this year.

Following George into what I now know is Andre's house, I can't help but wander how it has changed and if Andre is still angry with me.

Walking to the back of the house, to what looks to be Andre's room, I can see him laying on the bed with his keyboard. Though this one looked older and had writing scratched into it. Taking a closer look I can see that the scratches say, 'From Jade, To Andre, Santa's being a butt-head about bringing this to you, figured I should help.'

I can't help but realize how little I know about the two people I call my girlfriend and best friend. I had never visited either of their houses, or known about their backgrounds.

Before I could get further into self loathing, Andre's voice and keyboard rang through the air.

"I'm stuck thinking of words to say, cos you made me think things I never. Hold on this ain't right, trying my hardest to keep this feeling inside. Wishing it was me. I'm sick and tired of sitting here, watching him do you wrong, like you ain't perfect.

And baby I don't think there's a right way for me to say, in different circumstances I would make you my girl. I never thought that I could feel this way for my best friend's girlfriend. Do you think that I'm wrong? For wanting to love her, and needing to hold her down. I know that he ain't ready to do what I do." He finishes with a guilty look.

I watch as he stares down at the keyboard and traces the scratches with his finger.

"Why don't you just tell her?" A voice behind me spoke, and before I could react, the owner walked through me.

"Mom, this is Jade. She's dating my best friend, I don't want to harm our friendship, either of them." He says in defeat, moving to the side allowing his mom to lay down beside him.

"Your right this is Jade. The girl who used to climb that old oak tree outside with you. The same girls who bought you that keyboard because she knew you would be something someday. This is the girl, sitting in her house needing her best friend. The worst she could say is no, and if I know that girl, no will be far from her answer." His mom spoke.

This caused Andre to smile, "I'll think about it, one of these days she's bound to notice all my songs being about her."

"Yeah if _Song 2 You _or _365 Days _didn't send the message, this one sure will." His mom said nudging him in the side.

Wait a second, Andre's been in love with Jade all year. What the heck, you'd think a friend would tell me. Or, well, no I wouldn't have told him but still. Wow. But, earlier his mom said Jade might like him back, that's not possible. Or is it. He did follow her earlier.

As I was lost in thought Andre's mom left the room. Staring down at his cellphone, Andre picks it up. Typing a quick message, he stars down at it for a few minutes, before deleting it and tossing it on one of the pillows on the floor. Looking confused he grabbed the keyboard again, whispering the words, "Monday, well Jadey I fell for you. Tuesday, I wrote you this song. Wednesday I wait outside your door even though I know it's wrong."

"Time to go visit Jade." George says, sniffling as though he'd been crying.

Following him across the street, I can't help but wonder if Jade feels the same. What would I do if she did? Would I try to help them, or just let them figure it out no matter how long it took?

Walking pass the living room and kitchen, to the back of the house where much like Andre's home the rooms were located. I could see a content looking women on a laptop in the living room, while the man from before was no where to be found.

Walking into Jade's room, her form could be seen sitting on her black futon. A book of what looked to be poetry on one side of her coffee table, while a scrapbook had her attention. It lay old and a little dusty, unopened in front of her on the coffee table. Her eyes burning holes into its cover.

George and I lent against the wall beside her, allowing us to view the pages.

The cover was old and warn but looked like one I had seen in Andre's house moments before. The burgundy cover held music note drawings and a few small metal charms. In the center were four picture areas. The first held an image of a young Jade and Andre, about six years old, sitting in the tree in front of Andre's house. The next showed them aged about eight, playing a show for Andre's and Jade's moms. The third picture was of the two of them sitting on a curb leaning on each other, probably about four years later. The last was when they were most likely fifteen, dancing in the middle of the street.

Jade began flipping through the pages landing on one near the end that stalled her. It showed the duo laying in the grass, around he age of fifteen, arms touching and hands close enough to be holding but not. They each had the widest smiles I have ever seen.

"I remember that day." A voice said

Without looking up Jade responded, " I do too."

Scooting over to silently invite the women to sit, I was able to catch a glimpse of Jade's small smile.

"That was when we decided to plan our lives together, you know. It was before Beck, too. We had decided we would move to New York after high school, and rent a small apartment together. We figured we would be a team, and sing duets at a coffee shop until we got discovered." She finished turning to her mother, with her smile still in place and unshed tears in her eyes.

"Jade, don't kill me for asking this, Honey. But we both know you're in love with him. Why not go for it? We both knew it back then too," she says motioning to the picture, "Not that I don't like him but why did you start dating Beck?"

Expecting a harsh insult or something to be thrown, I'll admit I was surprised with Jade's answer. "Honestly, everyone always told us one day we'd grow up and get married. I guess I just didn't want to follow those expectations. I just never realized it would be this hard, you know. I see Andre and that girl Tori getting closer and I just, I don't know what to do. I got stuck and labeled as Beck's jealous girlfriend, so now when I get jealous of Tori and Andre, I can only call her off Beck, not who I really want her away from. And I know, I know I did this to myself. I just wish things could change." She finished starring back down at the picture.

"Well, who says it can't? Just go talk to Andre, we both know he feels the same way." Her mom tried to reason.

Jade began shaking her head, "No, if he can hold out I can too. He obviously doesn't want to lose Beck as a friend, and that is all this can lead to." She explains.

"Honey, everything will work out." Her mom says pulling Jade into her arms as she let herself go.

"Time to go, the last spirit will come by to get you soon." George says wiping his eyes again.

Grabbing hold of the bell and squeezing my eyes shut, I can't help but think of how much pain they each are going through because they don't want to hurt me.

Opening my eyes I'm back in my room. George excuses himself through his crying and tells me to try and get some more sleep before the final spirit comes.

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes this time I am awoken by a thundering on my door. Getting up staggering I make it to the door to pull it open. Outside a man in a blue suit nods to me.<p>

"Beck Oliver, I am Flin the ghost of Christmas Future. We must leave now, to get there in time. Shut your eyes tightly and step outside."

After taking the final step, once again the spinning occurred but instead of falling a flying feeling took over me.

After being taped on the shoulder by Flin, I open my eyes to find myself in a large room.

"Where are we?" I ask taking in all of the oddly familiar people.

"This is your friend, Tori's house ten years into the future."

Leaving him by the door I begin to walk around to each of my friends. Seeing and older looking Cat and Robbie in the corner I can't help but notice the absence of Rex. Listening to their conversation it's clear,that Robbie had taken his act to the stage and Rex was at a party due to it. Though now it seemed Robbie was only joking, rather then believing it same with Cat. Judging by the next topic, Cat had become a singer, like she had hoped.

Walking passed the duo, I watched as older versions of Jade and Andre, played chicken with their glances as they sat beside each other on the couch.

A few minutes later, Tori came into the room passing out champagne to each of her friends.

"Here's to all our dreams coming true. Beck with his fourth movie, my job teaching singing and acting, Cat's singing career, Andre's music company, and Jade's new screenplay. Robbie's comedy show. Also, Cat and Robbie's engagement. Thanks for finding each other and leaving us single people on our own." She ended smiling lifting her drink, at that everyone sipped their drinks.

Standing behind Andre and Jade I could here their simultaneous, "Not all dreams come true" that they hid behind their glasses.

"Time to go Beck, you're not allowed to see yourself in the future." Flin stepped up beside me.

Leading me to the door, and having me repeat what I had earlier, I found myself back in my own room alone.

Checking for Flin, to no success, I decided to figure out how to deal with this situation.

* * *

><p>Seeing Jade at her locker, I knew what I had to do. Walking up to her I took a deep breathe and began.<p>

"I know, Jade."

"What?" She asks confusions written on her face

"I know your really in love with Andre." I say calmly

"I-" She begins to say

"Look, I'm not mad okay, I think I understand. Just, I want you guys to be happy. Obviously you both care enough about me to worry about me before yourselves, I can do it too." I say with a small smile

"Bu-" She tries again, relief and worry fitting in her eyes

"I want you guys to be happy, you deserve it. I want you guys to fulfill your dreams of moving to New York after graduation. I want you to be a duo working at the coffee shop a block away from your apartment. I want you to get discovered together, and start your singing careers. I want you to become a famous play write/actress, and Andre would be an amazing music producer. I want all these things for you two, that's why I need to make sure you will be together." I finish staring into her revealed eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I just, I just love him so much." Eyes filling with tears as she pulls me into a friendly hug.

Just then I watch Andre walk into the hallway, his eyes immediately finding us and his face deflating. Pulling out of the embrace, Andre comes walking toward us with a fake smile painted on his face.

"I see the power couple is back to normal." He says trying to hid his hurt, it's a voice I now realize he has used many times before.

"Actually we broke up." Jade said, smiling as she turns back to her locker.

Walking to Tori's locker where the rest of the gang stood, I smile at them not feeling like ruining the moment by talking about our break up, I'd much rather talk about Jade and Andre's new relationship, but that will probably take a while to start.

Hearing a loud bang the group turns to the direction of the noise, seeing what caused everyone's mouths to drop in shock. While mine turned up into a smile. Andre had Jade pushed up against her locker, hands clasped beside her head.

Well, I guess ten years was long enough of a wait for them to start their relationship.


End file.
